1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp structure, which is used to fix a hose or rubber boot or the like to a cylindrical member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hose clamp comprises a metal band body having both ends. The body comprises a hook, a receiving hole with which the hook is engaged, and an ear portion for clamping. The body is formed like a ring. To fix the clamp to a surface to be clamped, after the hook is engaged with the receiving hole, the ear portion is deformed by a tool. Thereby, the circumferential length of the body contacting the surface to be clamped becomes short, so that the body can be fixed to the surface to be clamped in a state that the body is fastened.
In the other conventional clamp, there are provided a metal band body having both ends, a hook, a receiving hole, and a pair of tool receiving portions. To fix the clamp to the surface to be clamped, the paired tool receiving portions are pulled toward the direction where both tool receiving portions are close to each other by a tool such as a nipper. If the body is fastened in this manner, the hook enters the predetermined receiving hole, thereby the body is fixed to the surface to be clamped. In this case, in order to prevent the hook from being detached from the receiving hole, a front surface wall of the hook is shaped to be overhung.
In the above-mentioned prior arts, there were problems as follows.
In the case of the first prior art, since the ear portion largely protrudes from the outer surface of the body, unfavorably the ear portion often contacts the surrounding members. Moreover, if spring back is generated in the ear portion after the ear portion is deformed by the tool, suitable clamping force cannot be maintained. In the clamp tool having an ear portion, since a weight distribution in the body circumferential direction largely inclines to one side, clamping force inclines to one side when the clamp is rotated at a high speed.
In the case of the second prior art, when the hook is inserted into the receiving hole, the body moves in a direction such that the body is slightly loosened due to the slack created by the overhang of the front surface wall of the hook. This is disadvantageous in terms of exerting a strong clamping force.
In the above-mentioned prior arts, an outer lap portion of the body and an inner lap portion are easily separated until the body is fixed to the surface to be clamped. Due to this, it is difficult for the body to be temporarily attached to the surface to be clamped.